Heroes Fei and Fang
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830518 |idalt = 830518 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8265 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 9, 12, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 93, 99, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 7, 13, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 36, 39, 42, 45, 57, 69, 81, 93, 99, 105, 111 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 35, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 27, 30, 33, 63, 75, 87, 93, 96, 102, 108 |bb2_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 35, 7, 7, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 36, 39, 42, 45, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 35, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 27, 30, 33, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 93, 96, 102, 108 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 35, 7, 7, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 96, 99, 102, 108, 114, 120, 129, 138 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 20, 20, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Despite vehement objections by her family, Fang chose to marry the love of her life over living the life of a pampered princess. The young couple moved far away from the capital city of Krung-go, and lived a simple but happy life. Although a highly accomplished swordsman in his own right, Fei strongly believed in the importance of education. He eventually established a school and dedicated his life to educating the less privileged people of Krung-go. Fang became something of a local celebrity of the province they lived in, always out and about helping the less fortunate. Her gutsy and selfless nature won her the adoration of a great many people far and wide. It wasn't long before the couple were blessed with a child; a beautiful girl destined for greatness. |summon = Together, forever, always... Aww, I love you too Fei. Keep an eye on her while I'm out! |fusion = The pen is mightier than the sword! Stick 'em with the pointy end! Fang... *Sigh* Well, can't say mama's wrong. |evolution = Fang, have you seen my paperwork? Sorry, honey, I have not. I hope he doesn't find out who ate it... | hp_base = 5425 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 1925 |rec_base = 1785 | hp_lord = 7750 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 2750 |rec_lord = 2550 | hp_anima = 8867 |rec_anima = 2252 |atk_breaker = 3448 |def_breaker = 2452 |def_guardian = 3048 |rec_guardian = 2401 |def_oracle = 2601 |rec_oracle = 2997 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Boundless Love |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate, Spark damage hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates, 100% boost to Spark damage & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 30% BC/HC drop rate, 50% BC/HC drop rate during Spark & 20% reduction after 60 BC |bb = Storm of Blades |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth and Water attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% Spark, 35% BC/HC & heals 400-500 HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 250 |sbb = Tempest of Love |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth and Water attack on all foes, 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 130% Spark, 100% self stats & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 250 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 350 |ubb = Flowering River Surging Earth |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Earth and Water attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 100% BC/HC & 100% efficacy |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = One Heart One Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage, greatly boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when HC collected has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 100% Spark after 30 BC & 25% reduction after 30 HC |evofrom = 830516 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk when BC collected has exceeded certain amount |omniskill3_2_note = 30 BC required |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = 50% boost to Def when HC collected has exceeded certain amount |omniskill3_3_note = 20 HC required |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB's BC and HC drop rate effect |omniskill3_6_note = +10% boost. 45% BC/HC total |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Def, Rec self-boost effect |omniskill3_7_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |notes = *Fei and Fang's Omni Evolution form is the first and only unit to have a thumbnail featuring two different artworks. *Fei and Fang is also the first unit to introduce two AoE attacks in one Brave Burst without element specific restrictions. |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Fang4 }}